Me acuerdo
by anely uchiha
Summary: Ya es tarde para arrepentirme de todas las cosas que hice, eso no te regresaría a mi, jamás volverás a estar a mi lado...Fui un canalla al engañarte con cuanta mujer se cruzara en mi camino, te hice mucho daño y no pudiste soportarlo...lean plis
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, he escrito este one-shot inspirada en la cancion "me acuerdo" de vico c, espero les guste...

**disclamer; naruto y sus personajes no pertenecen son propiedad de kishimoto-danna, yo solo los uso para dar vida a mis locuras...**

* * *

Me acuerdo...

Estoy aquí, por que prometí que vendría, aunque eso destroce mi alma, me as dejado, as decidido abandonarme, pero se que no es tu culpa si no mía, yo soy el único culpable de tu te marcharas de esta manera, y me dejaras destrozado el corazón, seria injusto culparte tu solo fuiste una victima, tu solo me amaste y eso fue tu perdición…

Pido a dios que me ayude a seguir adelante, se que no tengo derecho todos lo saben, las personas lo decían, todos aseguraban que el amarme te llevaría a la destrucción, a tu final, te veo ahí sin moverte, sin venir hasta mi para abrasarme, para brindarme el calor de tus brazos, fuimos felices lo se, aun lo recuerdo, después de mi regreso a la aldea nadie podía separarnos, te enfrentaste a todos defendiendo nuestro amor, no escuchaste cuando te decían que amarme solo te haría daño, y así fue, te hice daño y no gano nada con lamentarme, fue mi error el no escucharte, el no cumplir todas las promesas que un día te hice…

Ya es tarde para arrepentirme de todas las cosas que hice, eso no te regresaría a mi, jamás volverás a estar a mi lado, por eso hoy me rindo ante ti, tal vez mañana busque la manera de seguir adelante, si es que existe, por que siento con todo mi alma que no hay ser humano que pueda soportar este dolor, pero aun así lo are por ti, por lo que un día fuimos, y por lo que no pudimos ser…

Aun recuerdo el día que estuvimos juntos por primera vez, nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo, la pasión nos llenaba mientras nuestros cuerpos se unían, fue mágico, éramos ajenos a lo que ocurriese fuera de ese lugar, solo existíamos nosotros dos y nuestro eterno amor, o eso creímos, aun no se como es que no supe escucharte, causándote un gran dolor…

Te vez demasiado pálida, no hay color en tu rostro, tus labios no dibujan esa sonrisa que podía hacer que sol brillara, puedo llegar a pensar que esa no eres tu, el tacto de tu piel es frío, estas tan helada, frágil, débil, no te enojes por eso, se cuanto te molestaba que te creyeran débil, pero yo se que no lo eres, y aun así yo te amo y jamás podría amar a otra mujer, mi corazón te pertenece solo y únicamente a ti, maldigo el momento en que te perdí, se que jamás volverás ami lado…

Recuerdo la noche en que me marche de la aldea para unirme a Orochimaru, recuerdo cada una de tus palabras, de cómo me dijiste cuanto me amabas y todo lo que sentías por mi, como me pediste que me quedara a tu lado, fui tan ciego que no supe ver todo el amor que me ofrecías, fui lo suficientemente idiota como para abandonarte, no quise escuchar ami corazón que pedía a gritos que me quedara a tu lado, no quise comprender que tu amor siempre fue sincero, que nunca fuiste una mas de todos esas chicas tontas que me seguían solo por mi físico o mi apellido, no, tu viste en mi mas que eso, soportaste cada uno de los desplantes que te hacia, cada uno de los rechazos, y en mas de una ocasión diste todo por mi, y yo no lo supe ver en ese entonces, al igual que no lo pude ver ahora…

Fui un canalla al engañarte con cuanta mujer se cruzara en mi camino, te hice mucho daño y no pudiste soportarlo, ahora estas ahí, tendida en esa caja sin moverte a pocas horas de tu entierro, se que todos me culpan y lo entiendo, pero nadie puede comprender que fue un error, que todos los comentemos, nadie es perfecto, pero solo intento engañarme, nada justifica el daño que te hice, solo espero que puedas perdonarme _Sakura_, perdóname _cerezo_, aunque hayas muerto…

* * *

que les parecio, espero que les haya gustado...

**reviews...onegai...**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA ESTE SOLO ES UN AVISO LA IDEA ORIGINALDE ESTA TRAMA ERA UN DRABBLE PEROA PETICION DE LAS PERSONAS**

**QUE SE HAN TOMADO LA MOLESTIA DE LEER E DECIDIDO CONVERTIRLO EN UN MINI FIC YA QUE NO SERAN MUCHOS CAPITULOS**

**PERO ARE LO POSIBLE POR QUE SEA DE SU TOTAL AGRADO, MUCHAS GRASIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO TRAERLES EL SIGUIENTE**

**CAPITULO PRONTO, TRATERE DE QUE SEA LO ANTES POSIBLE PERO ANTES DEBO ACLARAR LA IDEA DE LA TRAMA Y EL**

**COMO SE DESARROLLARA, NOS VEMOS Y MUCHISIMAS GRASIAS A:**

**..**

**setsuna17**

**Alexxandra-san**

**muchas grasias a ustedes...**


End file.
